1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus for combusting fuel in a combustion furnace by utilizing air which is enriched with oxygen through an oxygen permselective membrane and which is fed via a piping line to the combustion furnace by a vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to achieving high temperatures such as 1800.degree.-1900.degree. C. in manufacturing of high grade china and artificial jewels, a combustion apparatus, in which fuel is combusted by utilizing air enriched with oxygen through an oxygen permselective membrane, has been proposed. In this combustion apparatus, it is preferred that the quantity of air for combustion and the oxygen concentration of the air are varied voluntarily with varying of the combustion load in a combustion furnace.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combustion apparatus in which the quantity of air for combustion and the oxygen concentration can be varied voluntarily.